Forseen and Forwarned: Code Geass
by fate-at-work
Summary: Self-explanatory title. Will C.C. ever change the fate set for Lelouch? Set after C.C. lost her memory. R2 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Forseen and Forwarned

**Fandom:** Code Geass

**Warning/s: **T, for the moment. You'll know if it was moved to M section. Haha. And spoilers form R2.

**Disclaimer: **I certainly do not own any Code Geass chararcters (though I certainly want to own C.C. and Lelouch), but I own Forseen and Forwarned.

A/N: Uhm. Another Forseen and Forwarned fic (It's kinda like the 'what if's, actually), this time on Code Geass. It was not that tricky to apply the concept, actually, since all that is needed is a slight amnesia period and a vision of the 'future'. Well, that's all there's is to it. The rest are suppose to be sooth sailing. Just that. And don't forget to R&R.

**

* * *

**

**Forseen and Forwarned**

by Fate-at-work

* * *

'_Only those who are prepared to fire should be fired at...' Lelouch's words echoed in the atmosphere of the old church. (1)_

"_Lelouch...as the price of casting Geass on others, you..."_

_C.C. cried silently, kneeling at the front of the altar, deeply wounded by Lelouch's decision. He doesn't deserve it at all, doesn't deserve playing the villain and dying a martyr in her eyes. She can't bear the pain of seeing him being killed by Suzaku, now the heroic icon Zero for the whole of mankind. She can't take the sadness, the emptiness, and the sorrow brought upon to those who know, to those who understand...to the one who loves him so much for eternity. She can't bear being left alone, living for how long God knows, without Lelouch. As much as she wanted to kill herself, she can't, for she is an immortal witch._

'_Ah...maybe he was now dying in agony...in front of those people who are ignorant of his real purpose...how can he...how...Lelouch, I love you, forever. I can't bear eternal damnation without you...' she cried still, as she remembered the times she had with Lelouch, the fights that she had for him...the words that remained in her mind, not to be erased altogether by his death...memories that now flashed one by one in her eyes._

'_If powerlessness is a sin...then is power justice? Is revenge a sin? Is friendship enough for justice?'_

'_The world will change. It can be changed.'_

'_I am Zero, the man who destroys worlds, the man that creates them!'_

'_Don't die with that kind of face! At least smile as you die! I'll make you smile, damn it!'_

'_I won't have you take away any more from me!'_

'_The method one chooses will also lead to the denial of other things...'_

'_Why do people lie? The answer isn't only because it is used for conflicts. It's because they yearn for something...'_

'_A world just as it is will bring no change. You don't call that being alive. It's equivalent to a world of memories, a complete and secluded world...'_

'_I am Zero, the man of miracles.'_

'_Even so, I desire for tomorrow!'_

'_Even so, I will deny your world...'_

'_I am the 99__th__ emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia...the 98__th__ emperor, Charles di Britannia, died at my hands...'_

'_They must be forced to understand the shallowness and foolishness of clinging to lineage and past glories...'_

'_I will create more rivers of blood, enough to obscure the name of the massacre princess and erase it from people's memories...'_

'_You understand the reason why I must do evil, right? ...I cannot give her special treatments anymore. For the sake of many lives that have disappeared, we cannot stop anymore.'_

'_You are a very important part of my force...'_

'_C.C., it is because of the Geass you gave me...it's because you were there that I was able to take my first step...everything from thereon is my own...'_

'_All the hatred in the world is gathered on me as planned...then all you have to do is to erase my existence, and put an end to this chain of hatred.'(2)_

_She kneeled even still, not wanting to move from her place. She dared not to walk outside, and see what the world had become...what Lelouch had become – a lifeless body. It wasn't clear to her back then, back from the world of C, how much love she had for him. Only when he decided to pursue the Zero Requiem, only when he decided to offer himself as a sacrificial lamb...as a hatred symbol, did she realized she doesn't want him to die that tragically...she wanted him not to be an immortal in her place...she doesn't want to let go of him...that she loved him, just as Kallen said to her (3). Now that her newly found reason to live was gone, she despised immortality...herself even more._

'_C.C...' echoed again the wind around her._

'_C.C...'_

"C.C...C.C...C.C! Wake up, C.C.!" a frantic voice called.

She groaned, deep slumber disturbed by none other than her master...her master who she had been dreaming of earlier. She bolted upright, shocked. It seemed real, from Anya, to Suzaku, to Charles...and Lelouch – everything seemed REAL. She even hasn't met those people – with the exception of her master– but she felt as if she knew all of them, only stored in the innermost part of her brain. But she cannot recall it at all.

"C.C....are you alright?" her master worriedly asked. She put her hand in her head; she felt dizzy, but Lelouch-sama doesn't need to know about it. He would only worry so much that he may not get focused on his work, or so she was told. She felt she knew better now, about what his master is actually doing.

"Yes...I'm alright, Lelouch-sama."

Her master sighed, "I told you, enough with the honorific. It's only Lelouch."

"Ah...yes, Lelouch-sa--" cold finger touched her lips, sending shivers down her spine.

"Lelouch," he repeated.

"Sorry...yes, Lelouch."

He smiled, "That's better...are you all right now?"

"...yes."

"Ah..." he averted his eyes from C.C., "I thought for a second that you were...dying..." but he returned again to his usual rigid face, "but that's not possible, right? You're an immortal witch, after all..."

An immortal witch, eh? Right, she was an immortal, just as she was in the dream. That means...everything she dreamed is real. Well, not real yet, but they will be real soon. Very soon, Lelouch-sama's death will be inevitable. Irreversible. Final. And she knew, deep inside her, that she doesn't want that to happen at all.

"C.C....is there a problem?"

She shook her head. Now's not the time to break it all to him, "No....nothing at all."

Lelouch's face was disbelieving, but she knew that he won't force it out from her; "Yes...if you feel like saying it to me, I'm here..." he smiled slightly.

"Yes...thank you, Lelouch,"

He stood up, picking up his mask, "I'm going out for a while," he went towards the door.

She sat up, "Ah...Lelouch."

"Yes?"

"Have a safe trip."

Lelouch put on his mask, "Of course...well, then, I'm going."

And he was out of the room.

C.C. went to fix up her bed and clean the entire room. Some technologies that were still unfamiliar to her were now making sense to her...but she needed to pretend that she doesn't know...for her master's – Lelouch's sake.

The problem now is how to prevent that tragedy from happening. It was an option to tell him what she dreamt about, but she doubt that Lelouch will stop midway with his plans – he would be more eager to continue. Going to Charles' wasn't a good idea, either. The only way to stop him was by herself...by her own ways. That wasn't hard enough, was it?

Only it was Lelouch we're talking about.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Forgive me if it was cut so sudden. In actuality, I don't know how to properly finish this fic. I suck, LOL. Well, I'm actually thinking of two opposite endings, although the ending that I feel like writing may not be appealing to all...I think. Just that, I think. Oh, and some things to add:

(1) I know C.C's dialogue came first, but it was necessary to alter for the convenience of writing this fic.

(2) Lelouch to Suzaku, alone. Let's just pretend C.C.'s eavesdropping on the scene.

(3) I'm taking it from the fact that she didn't deny it when Kallen asked.

Well, I'm trying to update soon, so, for the meantime, reviews are appreciated. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here it is: the second chapter to the four-chaptered (maybe) fanfic. *sigh*, it makes me happy that I can get to finish this. Although it will look just like a lazy man's work, since all I did was retelling some scenes and alter it in the end (and I admit it. But it's nor plagiarism). I deeply apologize to everyone, if anyone would be offended by what I have done (writers' code, or something like that—I do have my own, of course)..and I hope you could appreciate this chapter made out of my efforts (or lack thereof).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass, of course. But I do own this fic.

* * *

C.C...has been acting more strangely than usual.

It's not like she hasn't been acting strangely, ever since we have escaped out of the world of C, but it's like she's been hiding something from him. Something, I think, that is of great importance. Was it...she regained her memories?

No, that's not it. I'm sure of it. But what? The answer is still unbeknownst to my intellect.

That should be the least of my worries right now. There is the Emperor of Britannia who has escaped from the world of C somehow, and this Tokyo Settlement battle to rescue Nunnally from his hands. But, it's the only thing that occupies my mind at the moment.

That is, along with her strange behaviour, her constant failing attempts to stop me from participating in this war.

_It's as if she knew what the outcome would be like._

As I thought, I have to ask her after all.

--&--

I have to prevent him from going, after all.

I have feigned numerous sickness, injuries, damages. I have attempted to hide and destroy his attire. I have even tried to seduce him. But nothing ever worked.

But, I have to stop him. I need to...I don't want him do die tragically.

_Like the dream...premonition I had._

As it was, my master, Lelouch-sama, was going out again. To Tokyo Settlement. I can no longer prevent him from going out, can I?

I'm only able to pray for the best-case scenario.

--&--

"Master—ah."

Master is back...with his brother.

"Nii-san, hang in there," Rolo said to Lelouch-sama.

I have only heard about him, but never have seen him in person. This is...the one who usurped Nunnally's place.

Were the Gods unable to grant my wish, after all?

"Where is Nunnally?" Lelouch-sama asked.

"You have me, brother. We came all this way by ourselves, just the two of us, no?" Rolo replied. A phone rang...Rolo's phone. He answered. I can't hear what they have been talking about, though.

Master...was lost. I don't know how to comfort him.

But he snapped.

"Why is this in your possession?!"

It was scary...I don't want to see master in such state. It's scary. But...I want to comfort him, even when he is angry like that.

"..Do you think you can even serve as her replacement?! You damned impostor!"

_I want to be near him._

"I hate you. I goddamned hate you!"

_I want to hold him...to bear his pain._

"Get out!"

_I want to...overflow him with my love._

--&--

Master...

...Lelouch-sama...

...Lelouch.

_I have to comfort him._

"Master, please take your clothes off... Are you wounded somewhere? If it's something you can't reach, I'll..."

"Ahh...you're right. It's somewhere I can't reach..."

'Zero, may I enter? It's me.'

Now, WHO is about to stop me here?!

"Kallen?"

Eh? Kallen...the ace of Black Knights?

As the doors opened, I hid behind the shelves.

"Ohgi-san asked you to come to the fouth warehouse." The woman, Kallen, said.

Lelouch-sama asked, "4th?"

"He hasn't told me anything specific..."

Wait? This is just a "replay". Don't tell me, they're now going to betray Lelouch-sama?

I have to stop this.

"Master...please take your clothes off. I'll...do my best..."

"Huh?!" Kallen reacted, "What were you two doing all this time while I was captured?!"

"N-no! This C.C. has...lost her memories...It was my fault. So the C.C. you know doesn't exist anymore."

_Master..._

"..Please. Let me be alone with C.C. for a while..." (1)

* * *

Phew. And that's what I made for the second chapter: retelling and altering some scenes. But I'll make it up to all of you in the next chapter, since I already (1) altered the scene with Kallen and made Lelouch stay with C.C. for awhile instead of going with Kallen and eventually continue on with the Code Geass canon. So, there. I don't know if I really mean it to be that way, but I think it's better that it was not C.C. who altered the present. Rather, it was Lelouch who felt the need to do so, without knowing it, of course.

Ah. That's random babbling. I want to study more on the time paradox, and the various elements that can affect the past, the present, and the future, so that if I can revise this fic, I will do so according to the theory.

And again, forgive me for the lack of update to my stories. And as always, reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
